Love Problems
by water undine
Summary: Shino was lonely since Sousuke was working at the church. Shino just wanted to spend time with Sousuke. All of a sudden, Ao comes out and asks Shino out on a date. Shino was gonna decline the offer, but Ao told Shino that he might reconsider to give Sousuke's bead back if Shino agreed to go on this date. Sousuke and Ao x Shino
1. Chapter 1

Sleeping in my bed it was still early in the morning, I heard Sousuke getting dress. "Sou." I called out Sousuke in a weak sleepy voice.

Sousuke looked at me and smiled. "It's still early, Shino, you can go back to sleep. I have to help out Satomi at the church."

Half asleep, I replied. "okay."  
>Sousuke gently closed the door not to disturb my sleeping then he left.<p>

I woke up two hours later outside the capital looking for a place to eat. "Man, I'm hungry. It's gonna be lonely without Sousuke." I felt sad because Sousuke is always with me.  
>Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Long tome no see, Shino." I looked back it was Ao.<p>

I jumped back. "Bastard!What are you doing here?!"

Ao smiled . "You look a little bit sad, since I don't see the other me with you it seemed like a perfect chance to spend some time with you."

I answered him, "Sousuke's busy with church, thats why I'm alone."

Ao grabbed my face gently making my eyes look at him. "That's why it's a perfect chance for you and me  
>to go on a date."<p>

My eyes widen up. "Date!? Why would I go on a date with you, you tried to kill Sousuke!" I said trying to sound as mad as possible.

Ao smirked. "Weren't you sad because Sousuke isn't with you right now. If you didn't notice I'm the next best person instead of Sousuke."

I pushed Ao back away from me. "Sorry, but I'll just wait for the real Sousuke."

Ao grabbed my arm not letting me escape. "I am Sousuke. If you go on this date with me I might reconsider giving the bead back to you."

My eyes opened up. Thats right, he still has the bead. I can't mess up this opportunity to get it back. "You promise you will give the bead back if I go on this d-d-date."

Ao smirked. "Depends how good this date goes."

I replied to him. "Fine...lets go on this date."

I was in a restaurant with Ao. I was looking over my menu, I see Ao with his hand laying on his cheek smiling while staring ate me. "w-what?" I said to Ao a little embarrassed.

"I was just admiring how cute you are, Shino." Ao said.

"Don't call me cute!" I replied in a annoyed voice.

I just whispered to myself hiding behind my menu. "Just pretend it's Sousuke with you."

The waitress goes to our table. "Here's your food guys."

I looked at my plate with sparkled eyes. "Yay! I'm starving." I took two bites of the meat I ordered. "Yum."

Ao put his chopsticks with a piece of meat near my mouth. "Here, try mine, Shino."

I hesitated at first, but I couldn't refuse because this might ruin the date and the chance to get Sousuke's bead back.  
>I opened my mouth and allowed Ao to feed me. "Is it good, Shino?"<br>I replied to Ao in a annoyed tone while chewing his food. "Yeah, it's good."

After the restaurant, we went to a sweets shop. I ordered a cream cake while Ao just got a cup of coffee.  
>Sitting down at the table I was eating my cake. "Shino, you have cream on your face." Ao said.<p>

I look down on my face. "oh, excuse me." I reached for a napkin, but Ao quickly jumped up from his chair  
>and licked the cream off my face.<p>

I jumped back from my seat surprised with my face all red. "A-Ao!"

Ao laughed. "Sorry, Shino, but it was too sweet to resist, by sweet I mean you not the cream."

My face went redder when he said that. But I didn't say anything or get mad because it might ruin the chance of getting Sou's bead back. I just sat back at my seat eating my cake while embarrassed.

After the sweets shop, me and Ao went to the lake to feed the ducks. I threw pieces of bread to the ducks.  
>"Woah! They are really hungry." While Ao was sitting down on the grass watching me feed the family of ducks.<br>"I have to admit, I'm really having a fun time on this date." My eyes widened, I realized what I just said to myself. I panically threw pieces of bread everywhere not knowing if it was reaching the ducks or not.

"Is everything alright, Shino?" Ao said standing right behind me.

"Everything is fine!" I said in a panicked voice.

Suddenly a cold breeze of wind hits me. "achoo." I sneezed.  
>Then suddenly Ao hugged me from behind. "Warm, Shino?"<br>I blushed and got lost in the moment, forgetting about the real reason I'm on this date. I replied to him. "yeah."

The both of us were sitting down on the grass watching the family of ducks play with each other.  
>Me and Ao were cuddling together feeling each others body heat. "I really missed you, Shino. I'm really happy just holding you right now." Ao had his arms around me and his green cape around our bodies like a blanket.<p>

I thought to myself. Ao really cares about me, he shows me alot of affection, alot more affection than Sousuke.  
>I feel guilty, it feels like I'm cheating on Sousuke. But I quickly shrugged off the thought. I lay back so relaxed in Ao's arms.<p>

"What's the meaning of this, Shino!"

Both me and Ao looked back. My eyes went wide instantly. It's Sousuke.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

I was still in Ao's arms, I quickly pushed Ao away from me and stood up. "Sousuke...I...um...I." Ao grabbed me back and held me in the same position. "I thought you were busy with church." Ao said to sousuke.

Sousuke gave a deadly glare to Ao. "I left early today." then Sousuke turned his head to face me, "Shino, I was looking for you and I see you cuddling up with the other me."

I answered Sousuke still in panic mode. "This isn't what you think, Sousuke. I'm with Ao trying to get your bead back."

Sousuke arched an eyebrow. "my bead?"

Ao held me closer and smirked. "I told Shino I would give him your bead back if he went on a date with me."

Sousuke eyes widened up. "Date?!" now Sousuke was in complete shock.

Ao smired again. "Yes, a date. And we were having a nice time until you showed up."  
>I didn't know what to say, I was still panicking. Even though Ao was still holding me, I couldn't move my body.<p>

Sousuke looked at me with angry eyes. "Shino, all this for the stupid bead!"

"It's not a stupid bead, it's a precious item of yours!" I replied to Sousuke.

Ao finally lets go of me and turned me around to face him. "I'm sorry our date got ruined, Shino. I'll never forget this day." Ao came closer to my face to kiss my cheek. I gasped then blushed. My face quickly turned red.

Sousuke's eyes widened up. He witnessed the kiss right in front of him. "Bastard!" Sousuke yelled out then clenched his fists.

Suddenly a big gust of wind hits me, I closed my eyes. When I reopened my eyes, Ao left. I placed my hand on my cheek where Ao kissed it.

"Shino!" Sousuke got mad when I did that. Sousuke looked at me with angry eyes.

I panically turned back to face Sousuke. "Sousuke...I-um." I was too ashamed to face Sousuke.  
>"I'm sorry."<p>

Sousuke calmed down a little bit then sighed. "Let's just go home, Shino."

On the way back home, it was a long walk back to the mansion. Sousuke didn't say anything on the way back. He just kept walking with a mad look on his face.

I was walking right behind him feeling guilty. I thought to myself, he must be really angry with me. "Sou." I called out to Sousuke in quiet voice.

"Just be quiet and keep walking, Shino!" Sousuke yelled out.

My heart went heavy when he said that. He is angry at me. I couldn't help but feel sad, a tear fell from my eye.

Sousuke looked back at me. "Shino?" Sousuke quickly runs up to me to pick me up hugging me. "I'm sorry, Shino. I'm just mad, seeing you with someone else is just-"

I was crying heavily while in Sousuke's arms. "No, I should be the one who's sorry. I was lonely because your always at the church. I wanted to be with you, but Ao was there. He asked me on a date. I said yes to get your bead back, but the other reason I said yes is because I wanted to be with you, even though it was the other you."

Sousuke's eyes widened up. "I never realized. I'm sorry I have been busy not spending time with you. I'm sorry I yelled at you, Shino."

Still crying heavily, I buried my face on Sousuke's chest. "A-Ao was there for me when I felt lonely. I'm sorry, Sousuke, but I don't regret the date."

Sousuke was holding me with compassion. "I understand, Shino. First thing tomorrow I'm gonna ask Satomi the day off and have a date with you."

I stopped crying a little bit, I looked up at Sousuke. "Are you sure?'

Sousuke smiled and held me closer to him. "Yes, I'm sure."

I smiled and hugged Sousuke tightly.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your reviews, and thank you for following and favoring my story. I decided I'm gonna write in third-person for now on. Just because I think when reading someone's name gives it a better picture when your imagining it. Not that there's anything wrong with first-person. Ok on with the story.

Sousuke woke Shino up early in the morning, "Ready for our date, Shino."

Shino immediately woke up excited,"Yeah."

.

Shino and Sousuke were walking down the capital, Shino is happy just being with Sousuke. Sousuke saw something up ahead. "Hey, Shino, there's a festival going on."

Shino looked at the same direction as Sousuke. Shino's eyes widened up, "Woah! Let's go, it looks fun."

Shino was pulling Sousuke by the arm trying to get there as fast as possible. They finally reached the festival. Shino saw how lively it was. There was alot of games and different kinds of food. Shino was so excited, he never been to a festival before. Sousuke and Shino were walking, looking at everthing. Sousuke saw how happy Shino was. Sousuke couldn't help but let out a smile too.

"Hey, guy. You want to win a stuffed animal for your little friend?" A guy from a shooting booth game said to Sousuke.

Shino screamed out, "Don't call me little!"

"Clam down, Shino." Sousuke said while patting Shino's back trying to calm him down.

"You want to play or not?" The booth guy said.

Sousuke replied, "Okay, I will play your game."

"okay, shoot the prize you want and if you hit it you get it." The owner of the booth said simply.

Sousuke looked at Shino, "What prize do you want, Shino?"

Shino looked at all the the stuffed animal prizes. There was one stuffed animal that caught Shino's attention. "Sousuke, I want the black stuffed dog." Shino said with a blush on his face.

Sousuke smiled, "Okay, I will get it for you."

Sousuke carefully aimed for the prize. BANG! Sousuke shot the target prize perfectly hitting the black dog, Shino wanted.

"Winner! Here is your prize." The booth guy handed the stuffed animal dog to Sousuke.

"Here, Shino." Souske gave the stuffed animal to Shino then smiled.

"Thanks Sousuke." Shino blushed and held his prize closer to him.

"Shino, do you want to get something to eat?" said Sousuke.

"Yeah!" Shino immediately replied to him.

.

They went to a restaurant that was in the festival. Shino and Sousuke sat at a booth that had a window so they can admire the festival that was still going on. Shino put his black stuffed dog on the table just admiring it.

"You really like that stuffed animal, Shino." Sousuke said, noticing that Shino was happily looking at the prize he won for him.

Shino smiled, "well, yeah. It reminds me of you, Sou."

Sousuke blushed, but Shino was to busy looking at his stuffed dog to notice.

The waitress came to their table, "Here's your drinks, sirs."

Shino looked down seeing a glass of water with 2 straws. "There's only one glass of water," Shino said to the waitress.

"I'm sorry but that's the only glass left. The restaurant is packed with customers." The waiter said trying hard to apologize for the inconvenience.

"I don't mind sharing." Sousuke said.

Shino looked at the one glass with 2 straws with a embarrassed look on his face. "It's okay, I don't mind either."

The waitress smiled, "That's good to hear." Then she left to place in their order.

Shino took a sip of water from his straw. Shino's eyes widened up, he saw Sousuke sipping water from his straw. Shino blushed hard while still sipping water. They looked like a couple sharing a drink.

Sousuke looked at Shino, "Is everything alright, Shino?"

Shino blushed looking at Sousuke, "I'm fine!" Shino said panicallly.

The waitress came to our table, "Here is your food, guys." She placed the food on our table. "Enjoy." She smiled then left.

Shino looked at his food, "Great, I'm starving." Shino picked up a piece of meat from his plate putting it near his mouth, but before he put it near his mouth he hesitated. Shino remembered the date with Ao, when Ao gave Shino a piece of his food.

Sousuke looked at Shino, "Are you not hungry, Shino?"

Shino snapped out of his dazed look. "I'm fine, everytihing's fine." Shino let out a fake smile not to worry Sousuke.

"You're acting weird. Is this because of your date with Ao?" Sousuke said.

Shino's eyes widened up, and his meat dropped from his chopsticks. Shino was shocked what Sousuke said to him. Shino raised his voice angry, "What are you talking about?!" He slammed his hands on the table.

"Tell me, Shino, what did you and Ao do on your date?" Sousuke had a mad look in his eyes.

Shino's face went red and Shino got a little bit annoyed at Sousuke. "Nothing. We didn't do anything."

Sousuke was now angry. "Liar! Then why was he hugging you! Don't lie to me, Shino, I saw your face and it looked like you were enjoying it!"

Shino angrily stood up from his chair, "I'm leaving!"

"Hey, where are you going?!" Sousuke called out to Shino.

.

Shino was outside, he ran far away from Sousuke. Tears were dripping down from his eyes, "Stupid Sousuke. Why did you have to ruin our date." Suddenly a hand grabbed Shino from the shadows getting him in a dark hallway where no one cam see him. "Forgot all about our date already, Shino?"

Shino's eyes widened up, it's Ao. Shino pushed Ao back, "Jerk! Because of you I can't enjoy a nice day out with Sousuke."

"Why are you always obsessed with Sousuke? I care more about you than Sousuke does." Ao said while gently pinning Shino to the wall so he does not escape.

Shino answered him, "Sousuke is always there for me. Plus, Sousuke never makes me feel scared."

Ao had a confused look on his face, "I make you feel scared? You didn't seem scared when we were hugging yesterday."

Shino was shocked. 'He's right, when he hugged me, I felt safe and warm.' Shino thought to himself.

Ao came closer to Shino's face, whispering something in his ear, "I love you, Shino."

Shino's eyes widened, his heart felt heavy. Shino fell on his knees. "Sou never told me he loved me before."

Ao knelt down to Shino's height, huging him, "Why stay with him, if you choose me I will always be there for you and always say I love you."

Shino thought about the offer. But he remembered all happy times with him and Sousuke. Shino taught to himself, 'I cant leave Sousuke. But I dont want to leave Ao either.'

Shino softly pushed Ao away from him. "I don't know what to do?" Shino said with a sad look in his eyes.

Ao leaned back in the other wall, looking disappointed. Ao knelt down to Shino again, "I will give you some time to think about it." Ao rubbed Shino's cheeks.

Shino's face went red and his head was feeling dizzy thinking too much about what to do. Suddenly Ao grabbed Shino's face giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. Shino's eyes widened completely. When Ao parted the kiss, Shino's face was very red, he never blushed this hard in his life.

"Think hard about what you want." Ao said, then he suddenly vanished into the shadows.  
>Shino went out of the dark hallway. His face was still red, and he felt a little bit light headed.<p>

"Shino!"

Shino heard Sousuke calling out to him. Sousuke picked Shino up hugging him close, "I'm so sorry, Shino. I ruined our date." Shino blushed when Sousuke hugged him, and his face was still red from the kiss from Ao. Shino must not tell Sousuke that he saw Ao again.

"It's okay, Sousuke. I was acting stupid," Shino said knowing that it was kinda his fault too.

Sousuke put a hand on Shino's forhead, "Shino are your sick? You look a little red."

"I'm alright. I don't feel ill at all," Shino smiled at Sousuke. Then Shino felt guilty. "Actually, Sousuke...  
>I-I met with Ao when I ran away from you."<p>

Sousuke's eyes widned, "You were with Ao again!" Suddenly Sousuke tightens the grip on the hug.

"Ow, Sousuke your hurting me."

Sousuke realized and placed Shino down, "I-I'm sorry, Shino."

Sousuke looked at Shino. Shino can the the jealousy in his eyes. "Shino, I want you to be truthful. Did he did anything to you?"

Shino's eyes widened and his face went red. Shino doesn't want to lie anymore, even though if Sousuke gets mad, he doesn't want to lie to him. "A-Ao kissed me," Shino said while looking at the ground. He is too ashamed to look up at Sousuke.

"He kissed you?!" Sousuke bit his lower lip and curled his fist.

Shino looked up at Sousuke, waving his hands in embarrassment, "It isn't a big deal, Sousuke."

Sousuke grabbed Shino's arm, leading him somewhere. "Where are we going, Sou?" Shino said with a confuse look on his face.

"Home." Sousuke said while pulling Shino.

"Home?! Wait! Why?!" Shino didn't want to leave yet.

"That's the only place where he wont find you." Said Sousuke.

"What about our date?" Shino asked Sousuke. But Sousuke didn't say anything back, he just kept pulling Shino back to the mansion.

.

They arrived at the mansion. Sousuke pulled Shino back to their room that they share. Sousuke pushed Shino on his bed. "Hey! What was that fo-." Suddenly Shino's words got cut off from a direct kiss from Sousuke. Shino shuddered, his eyes widened. He pushed Sousuke off, "Sou, wai-"

Sousuke quickly kissed Shino again, then Sousuke swiftly put his hand in Shino's shirt, touching his body.

"Ah! Sousuke please stop!"

All Shino could see was lust in Sousuke's eyes. Shino can't believe what Sousuke is doing. Shino's mind went blank, he felt scared. Sousuke never made Shino feel scared, ever. Shino shouted with tears in his eyes, "Sousuke stop it!"

Suddenly Sousuke stops. He looked down and realized how scared Shino looked. Shino was trembling and crying.

"I'm so sorry, Shino." Sousuke said with a sad tone in his voice, then Sousuke left the room.

Shino curled himself with his blanket with tears falling from his eyes. He was shocked what Sousuke did. Sousuke never acted this way before.

tbc

Wow! That was a long chapter. It took me 9 hours to come up with it and write. I hope you enjoyed it, there was soo much drama going on in this. Please review. I love reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for your reviews! I'm soo happy you like my fanfic. And yes, threesomes is the answer to everything, but not yet. I guarantee you, there will be a threesome, I already written out how this story will plan out, it's gonna be a while for pervy stuff because Shino is in the "I don't know who to be with stage."  
>But keep reading to see how this plans out.<p>

It's been two days since that incident when Sousuke forced himself on Shino. It was awkward, Shino and Sousuke couldn't even look eye to eye. It was morning, Sousuke made breakfast, Shino was sitting down at the table. Sousuke handed Shino his breakfast, both of them didn't look at each other the whole morning. When Shino was done eating, Sousuke reached to get Shino's plate, Sousuke's hand accidently touched Shino's hand. Shino flinched, Sousuke had a sad look on his face, "Sorry, Shino, let me just get your plate so I can wash it." Shino handed Sosuke his plate, then Sousuke left to do the dishes. Shino felt sad, but he is still a little scared to be with Sousuke right now.

Shino built up the courage to say something to Sousuke, "I'm gonna go outside for a little while."  
>Suddenly Sousuke grabbed Shino's arm. Shino was shaking, he is still scared to be around with Sousuke.<p>

Sousuke realized that Shino is still scared. Sousuke lets go of his arm, "just don't go too far, Shino."

Shino thought to himself, 'Did Sousuke try to stop me from going outside because I might run into Ao again.'

Shino let out a smile, "Don't worry, I wont go that far."

"Okay then." Sousuke said with a worried look on his face.

.

Shino went out of the mansion to get away from everything. Shino took a little walk around the capital,  
>looking at stores, walking around. Shino made sure that he was not going too far from the mansion.<br>Shino's heart still felt heavy from the time when Sousuke touched him.

"Damn! No matter where I go I can't stop thinking about what happened." Shino said ruffling his hair, feeling frustrated.

Shino sat down at the stair case that was near the waterways. Shino was looking at his reflection in the water, after a few seconds at looking at himself, Shino saw Ao sitting right next to him in the reflection. Shino turned around, "Ao?!"

Ao smiled, "Hey Shino." Ao tried to hug Shino, but Shino quickly pushed him off.

Ao was surprised that Shino quickly pushed him away. Ao looked at Shino and saw that he was shaking, Ao knew that something is troubling Shino. "Are you okay, Shino? You're shaking."

Shino was shaking, his body wont stop. When Ao tried to hug Shino just now, it reminded Shino about what Sousuke did.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Shino said while looking at the water.

"Then why wont you let me hug you?" Ao scooted closer to Shino.

Shino was still shaking. Shino thought to himself, 'I want to go home, but Sousuke is there. I can't stay here any longer because Ao is here. Since Ao looks exactly like Sousuke, it keeps reminding me about what Sousuke did to me.'

"I might have something that might cheer you up." Ao ruffled something out from his green cape.

Shino glanced at Ao, "What is it?"

Ao pulled out from his green cape the black stuffed dog animal that Sousuke won for Shino.

Shino smiled happily, "My black stuffed animal dog!"

Shino reached for it, but Ao quickly retracted his hand, Shino tried to reach for it again, but Ao lifted it up above his head so Shino can't reach.

Shino had one of his hand stretching on Ao's lap, while his other hand was reaching for the stuffed animal that Ao was dangling above his head. "Give it back, jerk!"

Ao chuckled, "Not until you tell me what's troubling you."

Shino's eyes widened, Shino didn't want to talk about it, but he really wanted his stuffed animal back.  
>Shino sighed, then he told Ao everything about what happened between him and Sousuke, "And that's what happened."<p>

Ao's eyes widened, he was a surprised about what Shino told him. Ao quickly hugged Shino.

"Hey! Were you not listening what I told you? I think hugging me right now isn't helping." Shino tried to pry Ao off him, but Ao wouldn't let go.

Ao hugged Shino closer to him, "Im sorry, Shino. It's just I wanted to be the one to do those kinds of things with you."

Shino blushed hard, "What are you talking about?! I'm not ready for those kinds of stuff yet!"

"I know, that's why I will wait till your ready." Ao said.

After what Ao just said, Shino's face went fully red. Shino softly pushed Ao off him, "I'm going home, so hurry up and give me back my stuffed animal."

Ao smirked, "Are you sure you want to go back to see Sousuke?"

Shino froze there for a minute, thinking about what to do. "I have to fix things between me and Sousuke, so hurry up and give it back."

Ao sighed, "Fine, I will give it back to you. But you have to name this stuffed animal after me."

"What?! Why would I name it Ao?" Shino screamed out.

Ao smirked again, "That's the deal if you want it back." Ao dangled the stuffed animal in front of Shino's face.

Shino thought about it for a moment, then sighed, "Fine."

Ao handed back the stuffed animal to Shino, then Ao placed Shino's head on his shoulder while rubbing Shino's hair, "good boy."

Shino blushed, then pushed Ao back. "I-I'm going home." Shino said still blushing.

.

Shino went back home to find Sousuke. Shino opened the door to the room that they share, Shino saw Sousuke on his bed already sleeping. Shino did not want to disturb Sousuke, so he just went on his bed and placed his stuffed animal on the bed.

"Shino?" Sousuke rose up on his bed and rubbed his sleepy eyes, "I didn't know you were back."

Shino noticed that Sousuke is talking while looking at him. Shino wanted everything to be back to normal, he did not want awkwardness between him and Sousuke anymore.

Shino ran to Sousuke and hugged him. Sousuke was surprised by the sudden hug. "Sou, I'm sorry. It's just I'm not ready to do those kinds of things yet." Shino said, then burried his face on Sousuke's chest.

Sousuke rubbed Shino's head, "I understand. I'm so sorry about what I did." Sousuke held Shino closer to him, "I didn't mean to scare you, Shino."

Shino looked up at Sousuke, "Sou... c-can I sleep next to you tonight?" Shino blushed after he said that.

Sousuke was surprised. "Are you sure? Your not scared?"

"No I'm not. I was more scared of us not acting the same towards each other." Shino leaned too much on Sousuke, and they both fell over on the bed. Shino came closer to snuggle up to Sousuke.

Sousuke and Shino were cuddling on the bed, Shino can feel his warm body against his, and Sousuke's arms around him.

"Shino, can I ask you something?"

Shino was too relaxed in Sousuke's arms, "hmmm...what is it?

"You saw Ao again didn't you."

Shino's eyes widened, he jumped up from the bed, "H-How do you know?!" Shino was shocked.

Sousuke had a mad look on his face, "Because I smell him on you!"

Shino thought to himself, 'Crap! I forgot Sousuke has a keen sense of smell because he can also become a dog.'

Sousuke grabbed Shino, pinning him on the bed, Sousuke was above Shino, "Why do you keep going to him?!"

Shino replied with a slight anger in his voice, "It's not my fault that Ao is obsessed with me!"

Sousuke put his face closer to Shino's, looking deep into his green eyes, "Can't you see that I love you, Shino." Sousuke fully embraced Shino.

Shino's eyes widened, he felt soo happy that Sousuke finally said he loved him.

Shino smiled with tears in his eyes, "I-I love you too."

Sousuke smiled, he shifted positions making Shino lay on top of him. Shino laid his head on Sousuke's chest, Sousuke wrapped his arms around Shino. They both slept happily next to each other all night.

tbc

I know that this was a fluffy chapter. But everybody likes fluffy chapters. I want to thank all of you again.  
>I will try to update sooner.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

It was the next morning. Shino woke up surprised, Sousuke was still holding him in the same position last night. Shino blushed, he never wanted this embrace to end. Shino smiled and laid closer to Sousuke. Sousuke was still sleeping, but Shino was surprised that Sousuke hugged Shino closer to him in his sleep.

"I love you...Shino." Sousuke said in his sleep.

Shino eyes widened, his heart was beating. Shino went up to Sousuke and kissed his forhead, "I love you too, Sou." Shino blushed after he said that. When Shino said that, Sousuke immediately woke up.

Shino jumped back from the bed and blushed, "Oh, um, morning, Sousuke."

Sousuke rubbed his sleepy eyes, "Morning, Shino."

All of a sudden, Satomi walks in the the room, "Sousuke, hurry up and get dress. I need your help at the church."

"I forgot, I'll be right there." Sousuke was getting up from the bed, but Shino pulled his arm, he didn't want Sousuke to go.

"Shino?"

Shino looked at Sousuke with a sad expression. Sousuke pulled back his arm, Shino was surprised that Sousuke did that.

Sousuke had a sad look on his face, "I'm sorry, Shino. But I have to help out at the church, even though I rather stay here with you."

Shino looked down on the bed, his hair was covering his eyes. He didn't want to show Sousuke that he was about to cry. "Just go."

Sousuke rubbed Shino's head, "I'll be back soon." Sousuke gave Shino one quick hug, then left the room.

Shino went back to his own bed, he was sad that Sousuke isn't next to him. Shino reached to get his blanket. Shino saw something under his blanket, Shino reached for it and pulled it out. It was his black stuffed dog. Shino hugged his stuffed animal closer to him with a tear in his eye, "Ao."

Shino eyes widened, he forgot that his stuffed animal is named Ao. Shino got up from his bed and changed his clothes. Good thing that Sousuke laid out Shino's clothes before he left. Shino wore his white shirt with the big blue X on the middle and his brown shorts.

.

Shino was outside running around looking for Ao. "Ao!" Shino yelled out again, "Ao!...A-"

"That's surprising that you're calling out for me." Ao appeared right behind Shino.

Shino had a sad look on his face, "Ao, Sousuke is busy with church, I-."

Shino's word got cut off by a hug from Ao. "I know you feel lonely." Ao hugged Shino closer to him.

Shino was sad but Ao is right, Shino did feel lonely. Shino acted on his own and hugged Ao back.

"Shino, did you make your decision on who you want to be with?"

Shino's eyes widened, he forgot that Ao gave him time to choose who he wanted to be with. Shino had a sad worried look on his face, he burried his face on Ao's chest, "I-I don't know yet."

Ao sighed, "You can't always come to me every time when Sousuke isn't with you."

Shino shifted his head looking away from Ao, "I know that."

Ao grabbed Shino's face making him look up at him, "No, you don't! Do you know how angry I am when I see you two together?!"

"S-Sousuke feels the same way when I'm with you." That was the only thing that Shino could think of to say.

Ao sighed, "Of course he does, we are the same person."

Shino looked up at Ao, "I like Sousuke...But I like Ao too." 'What the hell did I just say?!' Shino thought to himself.

Ao's eyes widened, he hugged Shino closer and rubbed his head, "I'm really happy you said that, Shino."

All of a sudden Shino's stomach growled. Shino was embarrassed because that ruined the love tension between them.

Ao looked down at Shino, "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"um, okay." Shino was still embarrassed.

"Do you want to make this another date, since our last one got ruined?"

Shino blushed, "um...sure."

"Actually, Shino, I had a feeling that you were gonna meet me." Ao pulled out a picnic basket out from his green cape.

"H-How would you know that I was gonna meet you?!" Shino said with a surprised look on his face.

Ao smirked, "Because I know you. Also you're always hungry."

Shino looked away from Ao out of embarrassment.

.

Ao and Shino went back to the lake where they had their first date. Shino was having a nice time eating the lunch that Ao prepared. "Wow! This is really good."

"Well, you learn how to cook when you're alone the whole time." Ao said with a sad expression.

Shino stopped eating for a moment, he felt sad about what Ao just said.

Ao realized that Shino got sad about what he said. "You don't have to feel sad for me, Shino. I'm happy just being with you right now."

Shino blushed after he said that.

Ao picked up a sandwich from the basket, "Try this, Shino, I know how much you like meat." Ao put it near Shino's mouth.

Shino hesitated at first but quickly took a bite out of it from Ao's hand. Shino's eyes widened, "Yum, it taste great!"

Ao smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

.

After the picnic, Ao and Shino were walking down the capital. Ao spotted something that Shino would enjoy. "Shino theres a ice cream shop. Do you wanna go?"

Shino flinched after hearing the word ice cream. He remembered that horrible liver ice cream that Hamaji made him try. Shino didn't want to ruin this day, so he just went inside the ice cream shop with Ao.

"Welcome you two! What kind of flavor would you like?" The female employee greeted them.

Shino stayed far away from the liver ice cream. Shino looked at all the other flavors. "Hmm, I dont know which one to get."

"We'll have the love couple sundae." Ao said simply to the employee.

"What?!" Shino said with a surprised voice."

"Your order will be out in a minute." The employee said.

Shino grabbed Ao's arm, making Ao lean to Shino's heght. "Why would you order something so embarrassing?" Shino got a little annoyed at Ao.

Ao smirked, "Why not? Alot of other people are eating it." Ao pointed to different couples that were in the shop, letting Shino know that they were not the only ones who ordered it.

"Yeah, but..." Shino didn't know what else to say.

Ao smiled, "Don't worry, Shino."

Shino sighed, "Fine."

Ao and Shino were sitting at the table. After waiting a little while their order came out. Shino looked down to see it. It was a normal looking sundae but their were heart-shaped strawberries on it.

Shino was too embarrassed to eat it, but Ao put his spoon first in the ice cream, taking a scoop and put it nears Shino's mouth. "Here, Shino."

Shino hesitated for a moment but allowed Ao to feed him. Shino's eyes widened, "Wow, it's soo sweet!" Shino quickly grabbed his spoon and began eating it. Shino tried to take another bite, but Ao took Shino's hand with some ice cream on his spoon. "Can I try, Shino?" Ao took a bite of it, eating off of Shino's spoon, Ao looked at Shino, "Hmmm, sweet."

Shino blushed in response, panicking, because they looked like those couples in the ice cream store, eating off each other's spoons. Shino just went back eating his ice cream while feeling embarrassed.

.

After the ice cram shop, Ao and Shino just spent the rest of the day walking around the capital, looking at places. Shino noticed that it was getting dark and there were fewer and fewer people outside. After a few more minutes, the only ones outside was him and Ao. Shino realized that everybody must have went back home.

"Oh no! Sousuke is gonna be back soon." Shino said panically.

Shino looked at Ao, feeling sad, "I'm sorry, Ao. I have to go. Thank you for today, it was really fun but I have to g-."

"Go back to Sousuke?" Ao interrupted and finished Shino's sentence.

Shino stood there for a moment trying to think of something to say back to Ao. "I'm sorry, but I have to go back to see Sou."

"Do I mean nothing to you, Shino?"

Shino was shocked by that question. "Of course you mean something to me!"

"Then why are you going back to Sousuke?! Did today mean anything to you?!" Ao screamed out.

Shino's body froze, he didn't know what else to say.

Ao bit his lower lip, "Hurry up and just go, Shino." Ao started walking away from Shino.

Shino quickly ran to catch up to Ao. Ao turned around and looked back, Shino jumped up and pulled Ao's shirt, making Ao lean down to Shino's height. Ao's eyes widened, he couldn't believe it. Shino was kissing him.

Shino parted the kiss and his face went fully red. "D-Don't ever think that I don't care about you."

Ao smiled and quickly kissed Shino back. Shino's eyes widened by the sudden kiss, Shino realized that this kiss is not parting anytime soon, Shino slowly closed his eyes and accepted it. After a few more seconds, which Shino thought it took forever, Ao finally parted the kiss, leaving a thin strip of saliva connecting their lips. Shino blushed, he never felt so light-headed.

Ao gave Shino one last hug before Shino leaves, "I love you, Shino."

Shino wrapped his arms around Ao, feeling a littile bit sad, "I-I love you too."

.

Shino went back home. The first thing Shino had to do is take a bath, so Sousuke doesn't smell Ao on him. After the bath, Shino changed into his blue pajamas and laid on his bed while reading a book.

Sousuke walks in the room, "I'm back, Shino."

Shino smiled, "Welcome back."

"Did you do anything while I was gone?"

Shino was acting nervously , "Not really." 'You big liar!' Shino thought to himself, feeling guilty.

Sousuke came up to Shino, sniffing his hair. Shino jumped back in response. "You took a bath, Shino?"

"Um, yeah, I felt kinda hot, so I took a bath to cool off." Shino said nervously.

"That's strange, you always take a shower when I'm here, because you like it when I dry your hair."

Shino's eyes widened, he panicked that Sousuke might find out that he was with Ao.

Sousuke rubbed Shino's head, which made Shino get out of his panic mode. "I'm sorry, Shino. I have been too busy at the church, and you waited all day for me. I even missed the chance to dry your hair."

Shino felt guilty because Sousuke thinks that Shino was by himself the whole time. But Shino was actually with Ao. Shino's chest hurts, he hates lying to Sousuke.

Shino swat Sousuke's hand off his head.

"Shino?" Sousuke was surprised by that.

Shino started crying, "I-I don't deserve your affection, Sousuke. I-I was with Ao the whole day."

"You were with Ao again?!" Sousuke was shocked.

Sousuke grabbed Shino's crying face, making Shino look up at him. "Please tell me he didn't do anything to you, Shino." Sousuke had a worried look on his face.

Shino wiped away some of his tears, "I-It's not really what he did...but what I did."

Sousuke arched an eyebrow, "What? What did you do?"

Shino wiped his tears again. "Me and Ao went on another date, but when the date ended and I told Ao that I had to go back to you, he started walking away from me. When I saw him leaving, it reminded me on how you leave me, Sou. I ran to Ao...and...kissed him and said I loved him." Shino averted his eyes from Sousuke when he said that.

Shino lifted up his crying face to look up at Sousuke. Shino saw that Sousuke had this devastated and complete shock look in his eyes. Sousuke walked away from Shino.

More tears came out from Shino's eyes, "S-Sou, wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to bed, Shino. I had a long day, so don't disturb me anymore!" Sousuke said angrily, then went back to his bed.

Shino laid there on his own bed, he covered himself with his blanket. Shino was crying under his blanket, tears were falling heavily from his eyes, "I'm such a idiot. Sousuke hates me now." Shino cried himself to sleep.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

It was the next morning. Shino tried to sleep but couldn't, he was up all night crying. Sousuke had the day off working from the church. Shino always wanted a day where Sousuke doesn't have to work, so he can spend the whole day with Sousuke. But that's not possible because Shino ruined everything. Shino laid back under his sheets, looking at Sousuke sleeping across the room. 'Sou must really hate me." Shino said to himself, feeling sad. Shino hated it when Sousuke gets mad at him, even if it's little stuff, like leaving his clothes on the floor. But this time there's a huge reason why Sousuke is upset with Shino. Shino doesn't blame Sousuke for being mad at him, Shino basically betrayed Sousuke. Shino loves Sousuke, but Shino also loves Ao, too. How could Ao make Shino choose between the both of them. Sousuke been with Shino his whole life, and Shino would never forget his encounter with Ao. Ao claimed he loved Shino. Since Ao is Sousuke, Shino could tell he really loves does love him, but since it's love that comes from someone that is Sousuke, how could Shino reject that. Shino didn't know who to choose, he wanted to be with both of them, but that's not possible. The only thing Shino wanted to do right now is to make up with Sousuke. Shino knew what he did was terrible, but Shino couldn't stand not being with Sousuke, whose just a few steps away from him. Shino got out of bed, he walked towards where Sousuke is sleeping, Shino jumped on the bed, hugging Sousuke. Sousuke immediately woke up surprised, "S-Shino?"

Shino felt tears were about to come out. "I know what I did was terrible, but I can't stand not being with you, Sousuke."

Sousuke pulled Shino closer to him, "I thought about it last night, Shino. It must be really hard for you picking someone whose the same person."

Shino just buried his face on Sousuke's chest, and nodded his head, meaning yes.

Sousuke gently grabbed Shino's face, making him look at Sousuke. "Even if you choose Ao, I will always love you, Shino."

Shino's eyes widened, he should feel happy that Sousuke understands his situation between him and Ao.  
>But Shino felt like Sousuke was giving up wanting to be with him, since he thinks that Shino was going to choose Ao.<p>

Shino looked up at Sousuke, "If you love me, why are you okay with me being with Ao. You don't care about me anymore?"

"Of course not, Shino. I would never stop caring and loving you. But I want you to decide who you want to be with, so you can be happy."

Shino looked away from Sousuke, he didn't know what to do. "I don't know yet, Sousuke. But can I just lay down next to you?"

Sousuke smiled, "Yeah."

Shino went up closer to Sousuke. Sousuke wrapped his arms around Shino, they were happily laying on the bed holding each other. Shino thought to himself, 'If I'm happy being with Sousuke right now, I should just pick him...but there's also Ao.' Shino quickly shrugged off the thought, he didn't want to think who to choose right now. Shino closed his eyes, and quickly fell asleep in Sou's arms. Sousuke smiled, looking at Shino's sleeping face, he hugged Shino closer to him and went to sleep, too.

.

It's been 4 hours since Shino fell asleep with Sousuke. It was noon, Shino could feel his stomach growl.

'Damn, can I be hungry later, I don't want to leave my sleeping position with Sousuke.' Shino got annoyed at his stomach. Shino could hear stomach growling louder, 'Damn it.' Shino said to himself, then sighed.

Shino gently slides himself out of Sousuke's hold. Sousuke was still sleeping, but Shino knew that Sousuke would worry where he went, so Shino left a note beside Sousuke, telling him he got hungry and went out.

.

Shino was outside, he went to the place where they sell meat buns. Shino went up to the meat bun worker, "Three original meat buns, please."

The employee placed in the order, "Ok, that will be twelve dollars."

Shino reached to get his money out of his pocket, Shino noticed his money wasn't there, he checked his other pockets. Shino eyes widened, he finally noticed that he forgot to bring money before he left the mansion. Shino started to panick, the female worker was waiting patiently for the money.

Shino looked at her, trying to explain why he can't pay, "Um, well...you see-."

"I'll be paying for him."

Shino looked back and saw Ao right behind him, "Ao?!" Ao paid the meat bun employee, and Shino got his food.  
>Shino and Ao started walking to find a place where Shino could eat his food.<p>

Shino was walking beside Ao while holding his bag of meat buns, "Um, thanks."

Ao smirked, "That was a funny situation you were in."

"It's not my fault I forgot my money!" Shino said, feeling embarrassed.

Shino and Ao saw a bench, and decided to sit there. Shino started eating his meat bun, he took a bite out of it, but he felt uncomfortable eating, because Ao was staring at him.

"What?" Shino felt annoyed that Ao was staring at him.

Ao smiled, "You look really cute when you eat."

Shino blushed, "Don't say embarrassing things!"

Ao laughed, while Shino just went back to eat his food.

"Shino, did you make your decision yet?" Ao said, being serious.

Shino eyes widened, he almost choked on his food. Shino started coughing.

"Oh! Shino!." Ao quickly rubbed Shino's back getting all the coughs out. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that while you were eating."

Shino coughed a little bit more, "You think."

"Don't worry, Shino, I'll go get you some water." Ao left to get Shino water.

Shino sighed in relief when Ao left. Shino did not want to answer his question yet.

"Shino!"

Shino heard someone calling his name. Shino looked back and saw it was Sousuke. "Oh, crap!"

Sousuke went up to Shino, "Shino, I got your note. If you were hungry I could have made you something at home."

Shino was acting nervous, "oh, um, I didn't want to disturb your sleeping, Sousuke."

Sousuke sat down beside Shino. Shino was getting more nervous, 'Ao is gonna be here soon with my water, if Sousuke sees him here with me. I have to get Sousuke away from me, somehow.'

Shino nervously smiled, "Um, Sousuke, do you mind getting me a drink?"

"Oh, ok." Sousuke stood up, "I'll be right back, Shino." Sousuke went off to get the drink.

Shino looked other way, and saw Ao coming back with his water. Ao handed Shino the bottle of water, "Here, Shino."

"Oh, thanks." Shino opened the bottle of water, then Shino purposely dropped it on the ground, making it look like an accident. "Oh, sorry, I dropped it."

Shino gave Ao a cute smile, "Could I get another one?"

Ao blushed, seeing how cute Shino was being, "Ok, I'll get you another one." Ao left again getting another water.

Shino quickly looked at his other side, and saw Sousuke coming back. "Here's your drink, Shino."

"Thanks, Sou." Shino opened it and dropped it on the floor, making it look like an accident again. "Sorry, Sousuke, I dropped it."

"Don't worry, Shino, I'll go get you another one." Sousuke left again.

Shino exhaled in relief.

"What's he doing here, Shino?" Ao and Sousuke said the same time.

Shino jumped up, he saw Ao with his water and Sousuke with his drink.

Sousuke looked at Shino, "Is this why you left while I was sleeping, just to see Ao?"

"No, that's not why." Shino said nervously.

"Actually, Shino didn't call for me, I just happen to run into him." Ao said to Sousuke."

"Yeah, that's right!" Shino quickly said to Sousuke. Then Shino felt sad because it sounded like he didn't want to be with Ao.

Ao looked directly at Shino, "Shino, I think this is the time for you to choose."

Shino was shocked, he can't pick right now, everything was going too fast, Shino needed more time.

Shino turned his head to look at Sousuke.

Sousuke had this serious look on his face, "Go on, Shino, pick."

"Not you too, Sou." Shino said with a worried tone in his voice.

Shino was still panicking, he didn't know who to choose. 'How can I choose if you're the same person.' Shino said to himself.

Shino quickly stood up, "I-I will grab the hand on who I will pick."

Shino lookd at Sousuke, then Shino looked at Ao. Shino was in alot of pressure. Shino's eyes widened, he finally realized what to do. Shino grabbed Sousuke's hand, Ao eyes widened when he saw that, then Shino grabbed Ao's hand with his other hand, which both Ao and Sousuke were surprised by that.

Both Ao and Sousuke looked at Shino with a confused look.

Shino held both their hands tighter and looked at both of them, "I love you both. This is my decision, and I choose both of you. Can you just share me?"

Ao looked at Sousuke, "Um...I guess that could work."

"Well, this is the decision Shino made. And if Shino was gonna fall for another person, I rather be okay that it was someone that was apart of me." Sousuke said to Ao.

Shino looked at both of them, "Are you both okay with this?"

Both Ao and Sousuke looked at each other, they both sighed, then they both smiled back to Shino, "Yeah."

Shino smiled brightly, he felt so relieved that he didn't have to pick anymore.

Shino smiled at both of them, "Let's go home."

All three of them were walking back to the mansion, Shino was in the middle, walking between them. Shino held Sousuke's hand on the left, while Shino held Ao's hand on the right.

Sousuke realized something, "Shino, wouldn't Satomi freak out that Ao is gonna live with us?"

Shino smiled, "Dont worry, I'll just keep talking to him until he gives up and says yes."

Shino looked at Ao and smiled. Ao smiled back at Shino and held Shino's hand tighter. All three of them happily walk back to the mansion.

.

Shino went back to the the mansion. The first thing Shino needed to do is talk to Satomi about Ao. Shino and Sousuke were in Satomi's office, Shino was explaining everything to Satomi, and wanted Ao to live here. Ao was waiting in the living room drinking tea, with the fox servants nervously serving him. After two hours of arguing, Shino finally convinced Satomi on letting Ao stay. The three of them head back to Shino's and Sousuke's room.

Ao looked at the big room and saw two beds, "I'm surprised there's two beds, I always thought you and Sousuke shared one bed."

"We're not a married couple!" Shino yelled out in embarrassment. Then Shino turned his head away and blushed, "But I do sleep next to Sousuke on his bed, sometimes."

Ao smiled and quicikly picked Shino up for hug, "You can sleep with me for now on, Shino."

Shino blushed when Ao said that, "Don't say embarrassing things, and put me down." Shino tried to squirm his way out, but Ao wouldn't let go.

Sousuke got a little mad seeing how Ao is hugging Shino, "I'll go ask Satomi to give you a separate room."

"No need, I can sleep with Shino on his bed."

What?!" Shino was shocked.

Ao laid Shino back on his bed, he laid down next to Shino while still hugging him. "See, I can sleep like this with you in my arms." Ao pulled Shino closer to him.

Shino blushed, then he tried to pry Ao off him, "No, you sleep on your own bed."

Ao smirked, "I thought you wanted me to sleep next to you."

Shino thought about it, then he finally gave in, then sighed, "Fine." Shino smiled, he hugged Ao closer to him, and laid his head on Ao's chest.

"I have an idea, let's combine the beds." Sousuke said, then he pushed his bed against Shino's bed. It looked like a king size bed when their combined.

Ao smirked, "Now both of us can sleep with Shino."

Sousuke smiled, "Yeah."

Sousuke went on the newly formed bed and wrapped his arms around Shino. Ao held Shino on the right, while Sousuke held Shino on the left. Shino blushed hard, he felt both their warm body heat on him. Shino just laid back between them, feeling so relaxed.

Ao smiled, "Comfy, Shino?"

"Yeah." Shino started to drift off to sleep, "I'm happy I'm with both of you." Shino went to sleep with the two people he loved the most.

tbc

.

It's official, Ao is gonna be living with Shino! Yeah, my story is different from the anime, but with the same concept. You think this might be a good place to end my story, but no, this story is definitely not over yet. There's alot more chapters to go. Thanks for your reviews. I'm happy I have loyal readers.


End file.
